Time of our Lives?
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: When Stephanie wins front row seats and backstage passes for her and her friends to a Jonas Brothers Concert they are thrilled. Upon meeting the boys they invite them to stay a bit longer, even go on tour with them. Is that such a good idea?
1. Tickets

_**Hey guys! Charmed-n-Jonas Bro-Luvr asked me to write this story about her and her friends so I am giving it a shot! Now this chapter isn't the best, but it is a filler to get the story started. So please review for me! Because I wanna be able to do this for her, but I want reviews too hahaha!**_

_**Please vote for my poll!**_

_**Oh and did anyone get Jonas Brothers tickets?? Tell me if u did!**_

I was sitting in my dads car flipping through the radio stations, school had just ended. I finally stopped when I heard the word Jonas. I sat back and listened intently.

_Call 1800-576-3983 to wins Jonas Brothers tickets! These aren't just ordinary tickets either, this package includes 3 front row seats, and backstage passes to meet the talented Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonaaas! Be the lucky 25th caller!_

I screamed and my dad slammed on the breaks. I smiled sheepishly at him and pulled out my cell quickly dialing the number.

1st call- busy

2nd call- not answer

3rd call- busy again

4th try- still busy

I was beginning to lose hope, but I decided to try one more time.

5th call- _Hello you are the lucky 25__th__ concert, you are going to see the Jonas Brothers!_

I quickly thanked them.

"STOP" I instructed my dad

Once again my dad slammed on the breaks.

"You have to take me to the park pleeease, I won and i have to tell Allie!" I pleaded.

My dad sighed and did a quick u-turn, I was bouncing in my seat, who blames me, I was going to meet all the Jonas Brothers, and most importantly Joe Jonas. I was in love with Joe Jonas.

My dad pulled up in front of the park and I jumped out and ran, no sprinted to the basketball courts. I saw Allie and Andrey my two best friends playing in the game. I screamed there names and flagged them over.

"Steph, I am playing" Allie whined

"Yeah" Aundrey agreed

"You guys will really like this" I yelled back.

They got substituted out of the game and I heard Allie mumble "This better be good".

I pulled them away from the court and said

"Guess what!?"

"What" Audrey and Allie said in a monotone voice

"I got tickets!" I yelled

"To what" Allie said perking up

"To the Jonas Brothers!, front row and backstage passes!" I said

Allie screamed and everyone within ear length looked over at us strangely. I smiled sheepishly at them and shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Audrey asked

"Dead" I replied

I then said, "You Allie are going to meet Nick Jonas!"

I looked over at Audrey and she smiled at me then put her head down, she thought that I wasn't going to take her as well. I laughed and said

"And you, Audrey, are going to meet Kevin Jonas!"

Audrey looked up at me with disbelief, and when she saw I was serious a huge smile spread across her face. Audrey grabbed my hands and started dancing around like a fool. I pulled my hands back, grabbed her shoudlers and said

"Chill Out"

We all laughed at that, and finally after talking for a few more minutes I called my dad and asked him to pick me up, and I let Alli and Audrey return to thereir game of basketball game. I was super excited for the concert tomorrow, I couldn't believe my luck on winning those tickets.

Maybe it was the way it was meant to be...

_**Hey guys thanx for reading! This story is dedicated to Charmed-n-Jonas Bro-luvr, she askeed me to write this so I am! Please please please read and review this and all my other stories! Thanx!**_


	2. The List

My dad drove me home, and I told him all about the concert. He cut me off though,

"Stephanie, your mom and I are going to be going to Hawaii for two months" he said

"Wha...what, where am I going?" I asked

"Well you see we were going to send you to Aunt Polly's house" he said

"NO, you wouldn't" I said

"Well then we decided to let you stay, at home, alone, because we think you are responsible, can you prove it to us that you are?" he asked

"YES!!" I replied

"Well it is settled then, we have rules though, I am going to hang them on the fridge for you later." my dad said

"Okay, I'm gonna go call Allie!" I yelled back

I ran upstairs and flipped open my black razr. I quickly pressed the number 2, the speed dial for Allie, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Allie asked

"Guess what?!" I yelled

"What?" Allie asked

"My parents are going to Hawaii for two months" I yelled

"What...what you can't leave for two months" she said

"That's the thing, they are letting me stay home alone!" I yelled

"Oh em gee No Way!" she yelled

"Yes way, I am sooooo excited! Everything is going well, I even get to go to the concert tomorrow!"

"Yeah I know, I am gonna meet Nick Jonaaas" she screamed

"Yup, okay well see you tomorrow, come over so we can do our hair and makeup and stuff" I said

"Okay see you then" Allie said, and hung up

I flipped my phone shut, and fell on my bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Next** **Day**

I woke up in the morning, excited, I mean why wouldn't I be? I was meeting the guy of my dreams tonight, my friends were going with me, and my parents were leaving to Hawaii, leaving the whole house to me! I jumped out of the bed and got in the shower.

I got out of the shower, I had been in there for like an hour. I walked into my room and changed into skinny jeans and a layered tank-top shirt. I blow dried my hair, and then straightened it, adding a slight curl, so that it turned in towards my face a little bit.

I was going to start to do my make-up because there was about an hour until the concert, but then Allie and Audrey arrived. I ushered them inside and up to my room. Then we all started out make-up. I went with mascara and eyeliner, with a bit of blush. Then I walked downstairs.

I was getting a water bottle from the fridge when I saw my dad's list of rules, I pulled it off the fridge and began reading.

_No boys over_

_No throwing Parties_

_Call us every single day_

_the credit card is for food, and emergencies only_

_be safe_

_I laughed at my dad's list unscrewed my water and went back upstairs, to Allie and Audrey, they were finishing there make-up, I grabbed my phone off the charger put on my shoes, and we were off to the concert._


	3. Please be Mine

We got into the limo they sent us for winning the concert. I got in first followed by Allie and then finally Audrey. Once we were all settled in the limo began to me, we all squealed in delight. Pretty soon we would be meeting the Jonas Brothers.

Once we got part of the excitement out of our system, we settled down, but we still had huge grins across out faces, who wouldn't? About 20 minutes later we arrived at the concert. We stepped out of the limo, first Audrey then Allie, then finally me. I was almost blinded when I got out by millions of camera's.

I was in shock, people were taking pictures of ME! I almost wanted to turn away, I hated having my picture taken, I hated it. I didn't though, I decided this would be the best night of my life so I wanted some pictures to remember it. Tonight was the night I would meet Joe Jonas.

I smiled as big as I could, and walked down the walkway toward the concert entrance. The man at the entrance asked for our tickets, I panicked. I had never gotten tickets. They hadn't given them to me.

"Um... I don't have any" I said

"No tickets, no show" he said

"Umm... well I won them on the radio" I said

"Name?" he asked

"Stephanie Hurwits" I said

"Okay you are free to go in, here are your backstage passes" he said

"Thank you" I said and grabbed the passes giving one to both Allie and Audrey

We smiled at each other and walked inside. Everyone was screaming and the show hadn't even started. We joined in. We found our seats, they were so close to the stage I could jump up if I wanted too. I smiled and sat down, but got up really quickly after looking at the time.

The boys were going to come out in 10 minutes, I figured they were in lock down right now. I screamed and cheered. Finally ten minutes later they walked out. It was deafening, every girl in that room was screaming, and only Nick had entered the stage, next came Kevin, the screams still going. Then finally Joe came out.

I screamed louder than I have ever screamed in my entire life. I knew I wouldn't have a voice tomorrow, but I didn't care.

"How's everyone doing out there tonight?" Joe asked

Everyone screamed even louder

"Okay good!" Nick said

Again more cheers

Then Kevin said

"Boys let's go to the year 3000"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the song started

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,_

_I heard a funny noise._

_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,_

_One of those rowdy boys._

_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,_

_And a Flux Capacitor._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like one in a film I've seen,_

_Yeah yeah... he said..._

_I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything._

_Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_

_Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor_

_We drove around in a time machine,_

_Like the one in the film I've seen.._

_Yeah yeah... he said..._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water,_

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_I took a ship to the year 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody bought our 7th album._

_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._

_I took a ship to the year 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like the one in a film I've seen,_

_Yeah yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)_

The crowd erupted in applause, and Nick did his head bob. I was having the time of my life. Then Joe said we have a contest winner here today...

My head perked up could it be me?

Nick said "Stephanie Hurwits can you please come on stage?"

I was in shock, I wasn't moving until I felt Allie and Audrey push me forward. I finally started reacting as my legs carried me forward. I was heading towards the stage, not that I had a long ways to go, I walked up the stairs and Joe hugged me.

"eeep" I said

The audience laughed and I blushed crimson red.

"May we sing a song to you, Stephanie?" Nick asked

I shook my head yes and they started singing please be mine. Close to the end of it Joe was actually holding me up because I couldn't support myself anymore. The song finished and the concert ended. I walked back to my friend and we went backstage

_**Hey guys hope you like it! Please review!**_


	4. Guitar Hero King and Queen

_**Authors note is on the bottom! **_

_**Please vote for my poll!**_

_**Review! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

We walked backstage, I was bouncing up and down, I mean the guy of my dreams had just sang to me and now I was about to meet him for real! We continued along, me still bouncing, I started thinking, it didn't seem like my life could get any better than this. In some ways it did.

We finally reached the back stage entrance. A man was standing in front of the entrance tall, and big! I walked up to him,

"Ummm... hi we are here to see The Jonas Brother."

"Do you have passes?" he questioned

"Oh, yeah ummm I do it's oh yeah here it is" I said pulling mine out of my bag.

"Here's mine" Allie said in a singsong voice

"And mine" Audrey chimed in

The guard studied the passes as if not believing they could be real. Finally he handed them back and stepped out of the way. I gave him a huge smile and walked backstage. It was amazing. Everything was hi-tech and awesome, oh and it was huge!

Allie and I looked completely awestruck, I was walking, not looking where I was going and walked straight into someone. I screamed and fell to the ground. I looked up and my face turned bright red, standing before me was Joe frickin Jonas. I felt like I was going to faint.

He grabbed my hand a lifted me up. I could hear Audrey and Allie trying to hold in there laughter behind me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them, making Joe laugh.

"Oh ummm hi, I am Stephanie" I said turning back around to face him

"Hey, I am Joe" he said

"Noooo, really I though you were Nick" I said sarcastically

"Nope Nick had curly hair" he said completely serious, he didn't realize I was being sarcastically

"Yeah I know, Joe" I said

"The why did y- oh, hey that was mean!" Joe said

"Okay..." I replied

"Hi I'm Allie" she said butting in

"Hi Allie, and...?" he said

"Audrey" she replied

"And Audrey" he said "Nice to meet you all"

I smiled and said

"Sooo Nick and Kevin gonna come meet us?"

"Oh right, NICK! KEVIN!" Joe yelled

"Well geez I'm coming" Nick said appearing

he stuck his hand out we all introduced ourselves and smiled. Kevin came out and we did the same.

Finally I said, breaking the ice

"So we gonna do something?"

"Oh ummm.. yeah" Joe said turning red

"How about guitar hero?" Kevin asked

"Sure!" Audrey chimed in

I was pretty sure Audrey would do anything Kevin asked her to do, she was head over heels.

"Okay fine if you want me to win" I said in a singsong voice

"Psh, I am the king of guitar hero" Joe said

"Well then I am the queen, who is better than the king!" I said

"We'll see about that" he replied and we raced off.

Joe grabbed a guitar and I did the same. We decided best 2 out of 3. I won the first game, Joe won the second. We stared each other down, this game decided it all. I stuck my tongue out and he chose the song "My name is Jonas".

I laughed "Suits you guys perfectly!"

"Yup" he replied

"Let's do this!" I said

The game started and we played the best we could. Not daring to look at the other players score for we might miss a note. We battled it out, our fingers moving quickly along the colored buttons. The song ended and Player 2 wins flashed across the screen.

I jumped up and down in delight. Nick and Kevin looked astounded, I am guessing nobody had ever eat him before, at least not a girl. I smiled sweetly and Joe, and turned away.

I was talking to Nick when I felt myself get pushed to the ground. I flipped over in shock and landed on top of Joe's stomach. I looked into his eyes and felt my face heat up. I was on top of him, and he wasn't making me move! How great was this?

_**Hey guys hope you liked it! Thank Steph for telling me everyday to update! Haha she was bugging me jk jk! So I am updating! I have a major project due soon, so I am busy this week! Next week I get spring break though, so expect lots and lots of updates Thanx and please review!**_


	5. The Talk

I stared into Joe's brown eyes. I was still laying on top of him, I couldn't believe it, I was laying on top of Joe Jonas and he wasn't moving me. In other words he didn't mind me there. Yay!

"Umm... cough cough cough" Nick said fake coughing

I flew off of Joe and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me blankly. I realized we must have been laying like that for a little while. I bet my face was priceless right now. I felt my flace flush, and start heating up. I was blushing. Great...

I looked over at Joe, he looked just as emberassed as me. I looked into his eyes, longing to be on top of him again. I could feel my heart thumping madly. When I was on top of him I was not breathing, I mean would you?

"Okay... well this is awkward" Nick said

I laughed and said "Yup, but at least I am the guitar hero queen!" I said happily

"Hey! You can be Joe's queen!" Allie said

I could have died of emberassment right then and there, but of course I didn't.

"Um, Stephanie, can I talk to you, alone" Joe said

"Sure" I said looking at everyones curious faces

Joe pulled me out into the hall by my arm. Just hid fingers lightly touching me sent chills up my spine. His touch was gentle and kind, not meant to hurt anything. Especially not me. I smiled at him, trying to keep up. We walked away from the room a little bit, knowing fully well that everyone was going to try and listen to what was happening.

"Look Joe I'm sorry that happened" I said quickly, lying

"Oh really? Cause I'm not" he said

"Really?!" I said

"Well yeah Stephanie, I really feel something with us and I was wondering if you wanted to try this out?" he asked

"Uh HEALK YES! Oh I mean um yeah sure that would be cool." I said blushing a deep red.

Joe smiled the breathtaking smile of his. Oh it sure took my breath away. I started thinking about how ironic it was that I used to be like the 100 million other girls out there who constantly watched youtube video's, bought magazines, listened to all the gossip, and listened to all the music that involved them. Now, now I was standing in front of Joe. On top of that he had just asked me out!

"So do you wanna go on a date? We are in town for about two weeks" he said

"Yeah sure!" I said dazed and excited

"We walked back into the dressing room. I gave all the boys my phone numbers, receiving there's in return. I walked out of that concert with the biggest smile ever!

"Sooo... you know I'm gonna force you to tell me what he said right?" Allie asked

I remained staring into space

"Steph? You there?" Audrey asked

"Oh yeah right okay well Joeaskedmeout" I said very fast

"Fast talking mumbling girl say what?" Allie asked

"Joe...asked...me...out!" I said saying each word slowly

Allie shreaked, wow well I could tell she she was really excited for me.

"He asked you out??" she yelled

"Yup!" I said

Audrey put her hand out for a hug, a gave her a huge one.

"Well when and where are you going?" Allie questioned

"I don't know yet, he said he would call me" I said

"He's gonna call you!" she screamed

"Umm... yeah what's he supposed to do? Write a letter?" I asked

"Well... um no, but well fine I am so jealous of you!" she said

"I thought you liked Nick?" I asked

"I do, I just meant the fact that a Jonas asked you out" she said

I nodded, and gave her a hug as the limo let her and Audrey out, Audrey was staying at her house. The limo drove me home and I walked inside, setting my purse on my kitchen counter. I had the whole house to myself. My parents were gone, and well I didn't know where my brother was and I could care less too. **( haha Steph sounds like something you would say!)**

I smiled to myself as I changed into my pajamas, and checking my email. I answered the one from my mom. It was just like her to email me right away. I chuckled to myself and sent

_Dear mom, _

_The concert was amazing! Everything was amazing the boys sung there hearts out! Joe kept looking at me, and when I thought my night couldn't get any better I was wrong. Then we were sent backstage, I got to meet all of them, they hugged me, then Joe asked me out Joe frickin Jonas asked ME out! Aaaaah!_

_**( A.N. Idk if Steph tells her mom about that kind of stuff, but in my story she does haha, nope you don't get a choice! Txt me if you got a problem with it... but txt me anyways)**_

I sent the email and logged off and fell onto my bed, the second I hit the pillow I was dead asleep. It felt good to be asleep, but it didn't seem like long when my phone started ringing, I sighed getting ready to tell off whoever was calling. I grabbed my black razr looking at caller id. It said

_3 Joe calling 3_

All my anger subsided as I flipped my phone open.

_**Hey guys thank Stephanie for making me update this. Everyday I got txts saying, have you updated, are you typing, when are you updating, are you home yet so you can update? It was funny! So here I am on a Sunday night, it is 11:00 and i am typing just for u! But whatever, she deserves it she is an awesome person!**_

_**Has anyone seen Prom Night?? I am thinking of writing a story about it, but I would change the plot line a little bit, but I think it would be a good idea! U tell me!**_

_**Vote for my poll please, Nilly and Loe are now tied!! oooooh I am closing it soon, so please vote!**_

_**Please read my other stories if you haven't, I like them a lot and I have put a lot of effort into them!**_


	6. The Dare

_**Hey guys I hope you like this! I worked kind of hard on it, it is more of a filler chapter the next chapter is where it all starts. Thank Stephanie once again for bugging me about updating, if it weren't for her you wouldn't have an update right now, so yeah.**_

_**Poll: Please go to my profile and vote for it, I know what my next story is gonna be, I just need the pairing.**_

_**Stephanie: I have a feeling you'll like this chapter!**_

"Hello" I said

"Hey Steph what are you doing?" he asked

"Well... um I was sleeping" I confessed

"Oh um sorry" Joe said

"That's okay Joe, I am always happy to talk to you" I said

"Okay cool" he said

"Yup" I said

"So um... I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked

"Oh um sure" he said

"Okay I'll get you at 6" he said

"Sounds good" I said

"Yes okay wait... where do you live?" he asked

"Oh at 3548 Riverside Ave." I said

**(A/N that isn't a real address, at least I don't think it is, sorry if it is anybody's)**

"Okay I will come in my limo then, see ya Steph" he said

"Okay bye Joe" I replied

I hung up the phone, and laid back down on my pillow. I looked at my digital clock, it was 3 in the afternoon! No wonder Joe was weird when I said I was sleeping. Gosh, normally my noisy house will wake me up, but duh everyone is gone!

I got up, and immediately regretted it, I got horrible head rush. I sat on my bed and waited for the spinning to stop. It finally subsided and I stood up, slowly this time, and walked into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, and did what I needed to do, when I came out I got changed.

I was in a jean skirt with black leggings, black flats, and white shirt with skulls on it, and some turquoise bracelets.

**(A/N Guys I don't know how Steph dresses, tell me sometime Steph, so if you think that outfit sounds weird don't judge her by it, cuz it may not be what she wears.)**

I looked in the mirror, and my hair was a frizzed up mess. I sighed and grabbed my straightener. God I couldn't live without this thing, I really don't know what I would do. I plugged it into the wall and looked at the clock. Somehow is was already 5 o'clock.

I got to work on my hair. Straightening it in layers. Finally it was done though. I looked good in my opinion, but it was Joe's that really mattered. I applied some eyeliner and mascara. I was ready to go, good thing to because it was time to go.

I ran downstairs, and grabbed my phone. Put on a pair of flip-flops, and waited for the limo to arrive. Finally I saw it, the limo pulled around the corner, I swear it was the nicest car my neighborhood will ever see.

I ran out my front door, and to the limo, took a deep breath and got in. It was amazing inside. I looked around and Joe laughed,

"Do you like it?"

"Uh yeah!" I replied

"Good" he said

We drove until we reached the beach. The windows were tinted black so I didn't know where we were. I stepped out of the car and the smell of the ocean engulfed me. We walked down to the beach and I said

"Joe! I am not dressed for this!"

"I know" he replied

"Well why didn't you tell me to dress beach style?" I questioned

"Cuz then it wouldn't be a surprise" he replied

"Well now I am gonna get all sandy!" I complained

"No your not" Joe replied

"Huh?" I asked

Joe handed me a bag and pointed me towards the bathroom. I walked over to the bathrooms and to my amazement a bathing suit and short were in the bag. I was pretty amazed, I mean how had he gotten a bathing suit, yet alone one my size.

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to ask him when he said

"I called Allie"

"Oh, that makes sense" I replied

"Yup" he said

"Last one to the water has to do any dare the other person wants" I yelled running to the water

It was a close race, but Joe beat me in the end. I frowned and said,

"What's my dare?"

"Umm... I dare you tooooooooo..." he said

"To what?" I said rather impatiently

"I dare you to kiss me" Joe said at last

I was speechless, Joe wanted me to kiss him. I leaned in closer and closer, finally our lips met. My arm wrapped around his strong, muscular body. He put his hands around my waist, it felt so right...

_**Steph: U happy?? U better be!**_

_**Hey everyone I hope you like this. Next chapter is where the story really starts, this was just something to make Stephanie love me. Sooo without further ado please review this and my other stories, and vote for my poll!**_


	7. Tour?

_**Hey guys hope you like this!**_

_**I am not quite awake yet, even though it's 2:10, I woke up at 1:40, I did 3 all-nighters in a row!**_

_**I'm also kinda sad right now, Emily, died almost a mont ago, so it is really hard, but everyone really cares, like me have made a petition to name a run after her, and we all have these necklaces with a picture of her on it, so that helps, I am wearing mine right now.**_

It just felt so right, Joe's arms around my waist, my arms wrapped around his muscular build. I felt like there was a big connection between us. Like this is what it was supposed to be, Joe and Stephanie, Stephanie and Joe.

We finally parted, and I looked up into his eyes, a big smile forming on my face. He looked into my eyes and said

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow is right" I said

"So Stephanie, ummm we have to leave in a few days" he mumbled looking down

"Oh" I said looking down too, on the verge of tears

"I don't want to leave you though" he said to me

"Well Joe you have your band, you are committed to it, you can't have me" I said

"Well, umm I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" he asked warily

"What! On tour??" I asked

"Um... yeah, if your parents won't mind" he said

"Oh mi gosh! Let me ask!" I said

"Okay" he said

I reached into my pockets digging around for my phone, where the healk was it? God the one time I don't have my phone, I must have left it on the counter in my house. Joe must have sensed that I didn't have my phone, and he handed me his iPhone.

I quickly dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?" my mom asked

"Hi! Mom did you get my email?" I asked

"Yup" she said

"Okay cool, well I am with Joe right now" I said

"Well how's the date?" she asked

"Amazing, he's amazing!" I said "Oh but mom, he invited me on tour with them" I said

"Oh well honey, an all boys tour?" she asked

"Mom! Please you have to let me go please!" I said

"Sweetie I don't think your father and I are comfortable with you going on a tour with three boys" she said

"MOM! They have purity rings!" I said

"Oh well umm honey all boys though" she said

I guess Joe heard my conversation because he said, Emily Osment and Ashley Tisdale are coming.

"Mom, Emily Osment and Ashley Tisdale will be there!" I said

"Well okay Steph, but you have to call me every single day" she said

"OKAY! Thank you mom, thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled

"Sure thing honey" she said

I quickly ran up to Joe and told him the news, he pulled me into a bonecrushing hug and said

"Good! Cause I don't know what I would do with out you"

I looked into his eyes and said

"I love you Joe"

He looked at me and kissed me, again, with as much passion as we could give. I mentally smiled, satisfied, I was dating a Jonas Brother, and he liked me! Could things get any better, or are they going to take a turn for the worst?

_**Hey guys I hoped u liked it!**_

_**I worked hard!**_

_**Next chapter she goes on tour with them!**_

_**Please go to my profile and vote for my poll! Thankya!**_

_**REVIEW  
PLEASE!**_


	8. Tour Bus

_**Once again thank Stephanie for making me update!**_

_**Okay guys this story is about to get very very interesting! I can't wait to write more. I am going to try to get a lot of updates on my stories in soon, because in two weeks I am going to a trip to Washington DC.**_

_**Okay guys this is clearly not my year, so far.**_

_**Yesterday was Emily's one month anniversary to her death**_

_**Today I found out another one of my best friends dad died. His dad was all he had, he has no one else, right now he is currently staying with someone from our school, I was crying though.**_

_**I don't want to push this all upon you, but it just makes it hard for me to focus on writing. I won't be updating tomorrow because it is his birthday, so I am going to the party that people from our school are throwing for him.**_

_**Thank you, review telling me what your fav. animal is!**_

There it was, in front of my house! My house! The Jonas Brothers tour bus! I grabbed my suitcases and pillow and attempted to walk out of the door with them, I couldn't do it, there were to many. Luckily Joe came to my rescue. He walked in laughing at me. I guess I looked pretty funny, I was attempting to walk outside with three suitcases, a backpack, and a pillow.

Joe put my backpack on his back and grabbed the two heaviest suitcases. I smiled a thanks and attempted to grab the other suitcase, but a hand grabbed it right before me, Nick. I smiled and watched him go out the door, now I just had to get my pillow. Guess what happened. Kevin grabbed it right before I could touch it. I laughed again watching him leave the house.

I took a look back at my house. I wouldn't be seeing this place for a while. I left a not for my brother, I didn't see him much, he was always out doing something, truth be told I didn't want to know what, I told him I would be gone for a few months, and he had the house to himself.

I walked outside, locked up the house, and walked over to the tour bus, or the tour buses. I didn't know which one to go in. Luckily Joe cam out, you are going to be in that one, he said pointing to one. Emily and Ashley are on the bus already, you can come on our bus at the pit stops, but that's where you sleep.

I smiled to him, pecked him on the lips and skipped over to my bus.

"Hey" I said to Ashley

"Hi! You must be Stephanie. Dude, Joe is head over heels for you!" she said

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yup. It's all he talked about, Kevin and I got so annoyed" she said

"So Kevin and you?" I asked

"Yeah!" she said "He's great!"

"Yeah, he's awesome, in a brother way" I said

"Yeah he's sweet" she said

"OH yes, adorable, sweet, hott, irresistable" I heard someone say in a sarcastic tone

I turned around to see Emily

"Hi! Sorry, it's all she talks about" Emily said

"Nick and I had to hide" she said laughing

"Haha, so you and Nick?" I asked

"Yeah he's awesome, I love him" she said

"Yea you two are cute together" I said

"Thank you!" she said

"Sure" I replied

"So your the oh so famous Stephanie?" she asked

"Um I don't know about famous, but I am Stephanie" I said

"Well Joe continually talks about you" she said

"Yeah, that's what Ashley said" I replied

"Well it's definitely true" she said

"Haha" I said

"Okay well that bed is mine and thats Ashley's so I guess that's yours" she said pointing at an empty bed.

"Okay that's cool" I said

"I think Joe, Nick, and Kevin threw all you bags on there" she said

"Perfect" I said

"Yeah they wouldn't let me carry my bags either" Ashley said

"Same here" Emily chimed in

"Hahaha" I laughed

The bus started moving and we screamed

"AHHH WERE ON TOUR!"

We looked at each other and laughed, this was going to be fun, I had friends already. My phone started ringing

_She's and underdog_

_Means the world to me_

I flipped it open and said

"Hello?"

"Hey I miss you" Joe said

"Joe, we are right behind you" I said

"You seem so far away though" he said

"Well I'm not" I said

"So what are you girls doing over there?" he asked

"Talking, which I would like to get back to" I said

"Fine then" he replied

We hung up and I walked back to the girls. This tour was going to be a blast, right?

_**Hey guys this story is about to get really interesting. So I got some things to say.**_

_**Read my authors note please!**_

_**Please go to my profile and vote for my poll!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**Tell me what your favorite animal is!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	9. Kissing in the Rain

**Hey guys what's up?**

**Sorry it's been so long, I have been though a lot lately...**

**Well don't count on it being my best chapter, I have been thru a lot lately, as I said, and today was HORRIBLE! I f you wanna know what happened ask me, I am more than willing to tell you!**

**I am going to update my stories as much as possible, because I AM GOING TO WASHINGTON DC IN A WEEK! YAY! haha**

**Just to let you guys know, this is my busiest month, I'll tell you why**

**May 5-11 Washington DC**

**May 16: Trip to Great America**

**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures**

**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip**

**May 28 and 29: Dance Recital**

**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to rollerskating rink.**

**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**

**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new story very soon!**

**Wow incredibly long authors not! hahaha!**

_WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYO_

I got off the phone with Joe and continued to talk with Emily and Ashley. We stopped talking because of pure exhaustion, we were just kind of sitting there when I happened to look at the clock. 4:30 PM, I jumped up, we were stopping for dinner at 5:15!

I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I ran to my suitcase and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. Grabbed my shampoo, and that sort of stuff and ran back into the bathroom. I think Emily and Ashley caught on because they quickly jumped up and started going through there clothes to.

I took a fast shower, in case any of the girls wanted one, I jumped out and threw on my clother quickly and put my hair in a ponytail. It was 5:00, and we had to hurry. I was putting on my shoes when the bus stopped. NO! We couldn't be there already, but we were. I saw the boys walking towards our bus.

I screamed to Emily and Ashley, and they screamed something back, but I didn't hear it because, I was trying to do last minute things. I quickly straightened out my hair without a mirror, and started walking towards the front of the bus.

I walked to where the door was. I was about to walk down the stairs when two things happened.

I tripped and started falling down the steps leading to the door.  
The boys opened the door.

I fell headfirst out the door, it's a horrifying experience to watch your face inch closer and closer to the ground. That is exactly what happened to me. Yes, I was falling headfirst, right towards the pavement. Just as Ia was about to hit the ground, I closed my eyes, I waited for the pain, but it never came, instead when I opened my eyes I was standing up. I looked down and saw hands around my waist.

My face turned bright red, ever redder when I turned around and saw who had caught me, Joe. I smiled sheepishly. I turned away cursing silently to myself, geez! This was really emberassing. We waited for Emily and Ashley, they finally joined us, and we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello I'm Tiffany and I'll be your waitress the evening" she said looking down

"Hi" we all said

She looked up "May I take your dr-" she looked around the table, looking from Nick to Joe to Kevin

I started laughing, she quickly blushed and said

"May I take your drink order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a pepsi" Nick said

"Coke" Kevin said

"Diet water" Joe said, the waitress wrote it down, then looked up puzzled, we all started laughing

"He'll have a water, and I'll have a virgin margarita please" I said

"Iced tea please" Emily and Ashley chimed in

"Okay I'll be right back with your order she said

We were talking amongst each other when Nick said

"Um... Nice shirt Stephanie"

"Thank you" I said looking down

Everyone but me started laughing, I looked at my shirt in horror, it was on inside out! Oh my, God I could be soooo oblivious sometimes. I smiled sheepishly and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside I quickly fixed the shirt.

I looked at it and laughed, the shirt said, I love, DJ Dangaa! I laughed and walked back out. Joe seemed to be pretty amused by it, I sat down and he said

"Ah I love your shirt"

I laughed "Yup, it really expresses me"

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way" he said

I just laughed as out drinks arrived.

We had a great time at the restaurant and finally, we were leaving. We walked outside, but Joe pulled me over. We stood in the middle of the parking lot talking.

All of a sudden we heard a crack of thunder, and rain began to pour. I looked at Joe, my mouth open. He started laughing. We of course started jumping around and playing in the rain. Finally, we were exhausted and Joe grabbed me and hugged me.

"You know, I have never kissed anyone in the rain" he said

"OH well, maybe I should help you with that" I said

"Hm, maybe you should" Joe said grabbing my waist.

My hands made there way up to his hair, as we stood there kissing in the rain...

_**hey guys sorry, not my best work, please read authors note above for explanation!**_

_**Tell me about your day, and hmmm... your favorite color, and your favorite shirt. Please naswer these questions I love hearing from you!**_

_**REVIEW and ANSWER QUESTIONS! LOVE YA!**_


	10. The Concert

_**Hey guys what's up?**_

_**Well don't count on it being my best chapter, I have been thru a lot lately, as I said, and today was HORRIBLE! I f you wanna know what happened ask me, I am more than willing to tell you!**_

_**Just to let you guys know, this is my busiest month, I'll tell you why**_

_**May 5-11 Washington DC**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip**_

_**May 28 and 29: Dance Recital**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to rollerskating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new story very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha!**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY**_

I woke up dazed and confused, I hadn't remembered coming back into my tour bus, but here I was inside my tour bus, in my bed. Hm... I thought, last night was officially the best night ever! Seriously. I walked out into the living room part of the bus and found Emily and Ashley watching dodgeball.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Emily said

"Hey" Ashley said, her eyes glued to the tv screen.

We chit-chatted for a minute, and then I decided to get ready for the day, and hour later I was finishing up my make-up, when the bus stopped, I was confused we couldn't be there already. I walked out of the bathroom to find Ashley and Emily just as confused as me.

I looked out the window, and the boys were dress and walking over to our bus, GOD don't they ever tell us when we are going to be going somewhere? Emily and Ashley jumped up and ran to find clothes and quickly do there hair, I silently thanked myself for getting ready early.

I opened the door and let the boys in.

"We're going to the state fair!" Joe yelled

Nick shook his head, smiled, and said "I'll never know what's wrong with him"

Kevin chuckled.

I smiled at Joe and said "I love the state fair!"

That cheered him up, he looked up, smiled at me then gave me a kiss. I smiled to, I loved Joe with all my heart.

An hour later everyone was ready to go, and we headed off into the fair, we rode roller coaster after roller coaster, until I saw a fun house. I ran pulling Joe behind me, we walked through, stepping through all the contraptions until we came into a room with those mirrors that make your head bug and stuff.

We tried all the mirrors, playing around and having fun, we were walking out of the mirror house, when Joe pulled me back, grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I smiled and we walked out hand in hand.

We went and bought cotton candy, we were having a blast, eating all the fattening fair food, but not caring at all, we were having the time of our lives, an occasional fan would ask for autographs, Joe never said no to them, it was awesome how much he cared for his fans.

Joe grabbed my hand telling us we had to get going so that we could get to the concert in time tonight. We went back to the buses and drove to the concert.

**Later at the concert**

"Hey, how ya'll doing?" Joe asked

Screams filled the stadium

"Good!" he said

More screams

"Well we have a surprise for you tonight!" he said

Louder screams

"Please welcome out good friend Stephanie"

The stadium erupted in deafening screams, I walked onto the stage very confused

"Do you want Stephanie to sing you guys a song?" Nick asked

Screams

"Okay than" Joe said handing me the mike

"Um, okay hi guys" I said

"HI!" the crowd screamed

"Okay well I guess I am singing a song" I said

The crowd laughed

"Okay I am going to sing, umm... a song I wrote for Joe!" I said

Joe looked confused

**(Pretend Stephanie wrote this, not JB, I don't own it)**

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

The crowd erupted in cheers and Joe came right up to me, in front of hundreds of fans kissed me, I was in paradise...

_**Hey guys sorry it's short I am going to DC on Monday and probably won't be around a computer until then, so I am trying to update all my stories before I go so yeah, please review!**_

_**What's your favorite song?**_

_**What's your favorite name?**_

_**Please answer these questions for me, I love hearing from you guys!**_

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL!**_


	11. Joe?

_**Hey guys what's up?**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie who has had some hard times recently...**_

_**OMG! I am sooooo cold, so it's like 64 degrees here and I got pushed into an even colder lake hahah!**_

_**Just to let you guys know, this is my busiest month, I'll tell you why**_

_**Just got back form Washington DC!**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America(leaving tomorro!)**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip**_

_**May 28 and 29: Dance Recital**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to roller skating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new story very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha!**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

After the concert Joe walked me over to the girls tour bus! I turned around and gave him a kiss and said

"You know by tomorrow I am gonna be famous, but also the most despised girl ever!"

"Huh?" Joe asked

I smacked him over the head, sometimes that boy could be soooo clueless,

"Joe, you just kissed me in front of thousands of screaming girls, and paparazzi!"

"I did what?" he asked

"Joe?" I asked

"No it's Da--... I mean yeah it's me Joe"

"Um.. okay then, I'll just let you sleep on this one" I said

"Okay bye Steph" he said

"Bye" I said, he leaned over and kissed me, but the usual sparks didn't go off, this kiss was different...

**Joe P.O.V.**

I walked out to the backstage, I was really urgent to go and talk to Stephanie, I just had to pick her up in my arms and kiss her, I really had to. I started walking ahead of Nick and Joe, I think they got the idea because I could hear them chuckling behind me.

I was walking past our dressing rooms, I just needed to grab and clean shirt, the one I was wearing was all sweaty. I walked into the room, grabbing the first shirt I saw, I threw it on. When it was pulled over my head I saw a guy about my age, he had some sort of rag in his hand.

"Hey! Your not allowed to be in he--" I protested, but he put the rag up to my face and the room around me suddenly became black. "Steph" I yelled trying to stay awake, but not succeeding.

"Oh Joe, you won't be seeing Stephanie for a long time as far as I'm concerned" said the boy to the motionless body of Joe

The boy grabbed the shirt out of Joe's hand and put it on, then he took of his hat, he now looked just like Joe Jonas, he got his hair died, cut and everything else, his plan had to work, he had to get Stephanie, she would love him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Stephanie!"_

"_Oh hey" Steph said_

"_Whatcha up too?"_

"_Sitting" she replied_

"_Oh cool"_

"_Yup" she replied_

"_So have a boyfriend?"_

"_Nope, why?"_

"_Well because I like you Stephanie" he said and leaned over to peck her lips_

_She shot up "Um... no I don't like you THAT way"_

_An audience had now appeared_

"_Oh well okay then, I just thought..."_

"_Thought what, that YOU where my type?"_

"_Um.. well yeah"_

_Stephanie chuckled softly to herself. Now half of the grade was watching to there face straining from laughing, then she walked off, breaking his heart every step that she took. He later learned that she loved the Jonas Brothers, especially Joe. That's when he put his plan in action._

_He was going to be the new Joe, he was going to make Stephanie love him, the new Joe. Yeah that's what he'd do, it was brilliant..._

_End Flashback_

**Stephanie P.O.V.**

Something was different about Joe, and I didn't like it, he didn't seem to remember that he had just kissed me in front of thousands of people, and he almost forgot his name, this was odd, why was this happening?

Oh well he just must be tired from his concert, yeah that's it, and he's so shocked about that kiss yeah that's it!

If only she knew...

_**Hey guys sorry I'm kinda depressed right now, another death, this one wasn't as close to me, but it is still hard for me! So yeah only 3 review last chapter?? hmmm... plz give me more this time! Thanx check out my poll plz!**_

_**What's ur favorite food??**_

_**Favorite clothing store!**_

_**U better answer those!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
